


Life From The Ashes: Book 5, Chapter 8

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-27
Updated: 2003-04-27
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 5, Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Life From The Ashes: Book 5, Chapter 8

### Life From The Ashes: Book 5, Chapter 8

#### by Jo B

  

    
    
         Life from the Ashes Book 5: Generations
         by Jo B
         
         Rating: NC-17
         Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH
         Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully,
         Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone
         Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the
         morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions
         and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are
         mine.
         Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes
         place after an alien virus has killed off most of the
         world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent
         of the remaining males.
         Authors Notes: This is the fifth and final book in the
         series. The story is told from multiple POVs.
         Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are
         appreciated.
         WARNING! This story contains references to male/male sex.
         Okay to Archive: please ask first.
         Thanks to Demi-X and Laurie for beta-reading this chapter!
    

* * *

Chapter 8  
Leaving Home  
By Jo B 

Crystal Palace  
Sunday, June 17, 2018 

Faith's POV 

I have butterflies fluttering around in my stomach and pray I don't throw up. Outside it is overcast and threatening to rain, matching my mood. This should be the happiest day of my life. Why do I feel like I'm being sentenced to prison? The church is standing room only as my sister Hope and her finance David stand on the other side of the alter from Marcus and me. My bride's maid, Angelique, stands beside me while Marcus' best man, Ted, stands next to him. Hope has selected Kaylie for her bride's maid. Our fiances selected their closest friends from the military as their best men. I'm anxious as I look into Marcus' eyes as he lifts my veil. He smiles nervously before leaning in and kissing me. We've kissed before, but this time it's an expression of our love for each other in front of our family and friends. 

I do love Marcus, but I wonder what my life would be like if I was given a choice when or if I married. Aunt Dana didn't get married until she was in her thirties. 

After our lips part I glance over at my Dads. Dad Fox looks sad and uncomfortable as he sits on the hardwood pew. His belly is so huge that he needs help standing and sitting now. While I look at his belly, a moment of sadness seeps into my heart. Hope and I were conceived in a lab, unlike our brothers and sisters. I believe my siblings share a stronger bond with our parents. I grin as Dad Alex winks at me. God, I'm going to miss them. 

My attention returns to Marcus as he leads me down the aisle and out of the church. The reception is being held in the palace's banquet hall. 

Two horse drawn carriages are waiting to take us back to the palace. The church is within walking distance, but we are going in style. We'll be there to greet our guests at the banquet hall. 

Angelique, Kaylie, and our best men get into the carriage behind ours as people start pouring out of the church to throw rice at us. 

"David, I'm so happy we're finally married," Hope says, holding her husband's hand. 

David leans in and kisses her. "Me, too." 

"I'm going to miss you, Hope," I say. 

"We won't be apart for long, Sis." Hope smiles radiantly. 

After the reception, Hope is flying to Colorado with David, while Marcus and I will be going to New York for our honeymoon and then we're moving into Foxfire Glenn estate. I don't have any memories of living there. Hope and I were only babies when we moved to Martha's Vineyard. Our fathers kept the property in our family. Marcus has a job at the Pentagon. 

"Faith, what are you thinking?" Marcus says softly. 

"If you will still love me when I'm old and gray?" 

"I'll always love you." 

"Marcus, you're a sorcerer. I'm only human. I'm going to grow old, you're going to be forever young." 

The carriage stops in front of the palace's main entrance. Marcus leaps out, and takes my hand, helping me down. 

"I'll always love you, Faith," he repeats then kisses me. 

We walk into the palace and take our spots waiting for our guests to arrive. 

* * *

Angelique's POV 

My sisters are so beautiful in their white, satin, bridal gowns. So tall and graceful...I feel small and dotty by comparison. Kaylie is equally beautiful. We're dressed in matching purple gowns. While the color looks good on Kaylie with her dark brown hair and dark eyes, it makes me look sickly and pale. 

Mark, David's best man, is shamelessly flirting with Kaylie. Ted avoids any contact with me, including looking at me. I've grown used to the disdain aimed in my direction by human males. They hate me because of my seraphim father. My wings are a constant reminder of who and what I am. 

I've resigned myself to always being alone and unloved by them. I smile as Uncle Jeffrey and my three cousins enter the banquet hall, like me, they all have wings. Humans don't resent them, since Uncle Jeffrey doesn't have any seraphim blood in his veins. His own father had cruelly changed him into a winged being against his will. His immortal mate Ian walks proudly at his side. 

They kiss Hope and Faith and shake hands with David and Marcus as they make their way down the line to me. 

"You look beautiful, Angelique," Jeffrey says as he kisses my cheek. 

"Thank you, Uncle Jeffrey," I say. 

"Beautiful? The lass is breathtaking! A vision!" Rory's voice booms as he walks over and hugs me. 

I blush. "I am not, Uncle Rory." 

"Are, too," he says, tweaking my nose. 

I can't help smiling. He always makes me feel special. 

The several guests of David's and Marcus' avoid greeting me and move on to the buffet table after shaking Ted's hand. Aunt Dana and Uncle Jonathan are the next in line. They both hug me and tell me how lovely I look. 

By the time Dad Alex and Dad Walter arrive, forty-five minutes later, I'm desperate for a way to escape. They have Arman, Gawain, the triplets, and twins with them...I don't see Dad Fox. They seem to be the last in line. 

"Where's Dad Fox?" Faith asks as our dads walk down the reception line. 

"He wasn't feeling well and went upstairs to rest," Dad Alex says. 

This gives me the perfect opportunity to escape. As our reception line breaks up and everyone heads toward the buffet table, I pull my sister aside. "Faith, I'm going to fly upstairs and check on Dad Fox." 

Faith's expression turns sad. "Okay, Angel, if you feel you must leave." 

She knows me so well. 

"I'm sorry, Faith, I just don't feel comfortable around some of our guests." 

Faith hugs me. "Thanks for being my bride's maid. I know it was a lot to ask of you." 

I hug her back. "I was honored that you asked me. I'm going to miss you, Faith." 

"You can come and visit Marcus and me at our home." 

"We'll see," I say. She knows I don't like leaving the island unless our Dads are with me. I leave the room and head outside the palace. I enjoy flying up to our home. I spread my wings and launch myself into the air. It's drizzling, but I don't mind. I enjoy the feel of the rain against my face. 

I fly up to the veranda off my parent's bedroom. When I enter the room, I find Dad Fox sitting on the sofa reading a book. He's dressed in a bathrobe and has his swollen feet up on a pillow on the coffee table. 

He looks up as I step into the bedroom and smiles. "I see you escaped, bat girl." 

I return his smile. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like a beached whale." He puffs out his cheeks. 

I giggle at the face he's making, then start to cry and fall into his arms. 

He hugs me against his body. "Angel, what happened? Was someone rude to you at the wedding?" 

I can hear the anger in my Dad's voice. If he had been there those men would have suffered his wrath. Dad Fox doesn't lose his temper often but when he does, watch out. 

"Yes." I rest my head on his shoulder, wanting to climb on his lap like I do when I am upset, but his belly makes that impossible. "Some of David's and Marcus' guests wouldn't shake my hand in the reception line. Ted hasn't said one word to me since we met." 

He hugs me lovingly and asks, "Where were Walter and Alex?" 

"They arrived late." 

"It's not your fault, Angel. I'll talk to David and Marcus. If their friends cannot be civil to you, I don't want them around our family." He gasps suddenly and stops speaking as a look of pain across his features. 

"Are you okay, Dad?" 

He catches his breath before answering me. "I'm fine, Angel. Why don't you go change out of that wet dress and then come back here and keep me company." 

I study his face before standing and hurrying toward the door. "Okay, Dad, I'll be right back." I race down the hallway to my bedroom, tearing off my gown along the way. I pull on jeans and a blouse while wondering if my other dads know that Dad Fox is in labor. Probably not, I decide as I run back to his bedroom. They wouldn't have left him alone if they knew. 

I confront him as I enter the room. "Dad, you're in labor aren't you?" I take a seat next to him on the sofa. 

"Yes. Don't worry, Sweetie, the contractions are still far apart. It will be hours before I have them and by then your sisters' wedding reception will be long over," he says calmly. 

"Shouldn't you let Dad Alex and Dad Walter know?" 

"There's plenty of time. Let them enjoy themselves." 

"But what if you wait too long to tell them? What if the babies come early?" 

He hears the panic in my voice and pats my hand as he tries to reassure me. "Angel, there's no reason to worry. If it will make you feel better, hand me the phone and I'll call Doctor Pendrell. I just don't want to ruin this day for your sisters." 

I grab the cell phone off the end table and pass it to him. He presses the memory button and nine then brings the phone to his ear and waits patiently for his call to be answered. 

"Hey, Kyle, how's my daughters' reception going?" 

I listen to the one-sided conversation, waiting for him to tell Doctor Pendrell that he's in labor. 

"How's the food?" he asks and listens for a few seconds. 

"No, Kyle, nothing's wrong." 

"DAD!" I say exasperated. 

He winks at me. "Kyle, can you come upstairs after you're done eating? I'm having labor pains. Please don't tell Walter or Alex, I want them to enjoy the reception. My contractions are still far apart." 

He listens then says hurriedly. "No! You don't have to come right now! Kyle? Shit," he sighs, switching off the phone and handing it to me. 

He gasps and touches his belly. After the pain passes he slumps back tiredly into the cushions. 

"Dad, can I get you anything?" 

He doesn't open his eyes as he murmurs, "A glass of ice water would be nice." 

"I'll be right back with it. Don't go anywhere," I add, grinning. 

He opens his eyes. "Oh you're so not funny, bat girl." 

I giggle. "It's not my fault you can't stand up on your own." I run out the door before he can think of a witty reply. 

I fill a glass with ice cubes and water from the bar in entertainment room. As I'm turning off the water, I hear footsteps running down the hallway and glance toward the doorway in time to see Dad Walter and Dad Alex hurrying pass followed by Doctor Pendrell. 

I get back to the bedroom in time to hear Dad Walter's exasperated voice. 

"Fox, our daughters will understand our need to be with you at this time." 

"Guys, I don't want Hope and Faith to be slighted on their wedding day." Dad Fox sighs, "They'll be leaving tonight and we'll only see them at holidays." 

Dad Walter sits next to him and places his arm around Dad Fox's shoulder, pulling him close. "Okay, Fox, Alex and I will take turns being with you. Alex will stay with you for the first two hours while I'm at the reception then we'll switch off." 

"Thanks, Walter." 

Dad Walter leans in and kisses him softly on the lips then rests his hand lovingly on Dad Fox's belly and smiles. "I love you, Fox." 

Dad Fox returns his smile. "You better; you're responsible for my condition. Get going, Bear." 

Dad Walter stands and looks at me. "Angel, can you watch Arman for us? I left him downstairs with Hunter." 

"Sure, Dad." I hand Dad Alex the glass of ice water then head out the door with Dad Walter. 

* * *

Hunter's POV 

Why did they dump the brat on me? As if I didn't have better things to do than watch Arman. Now where the hell is the little terror? I frantically search the large banquet room for him. I finally locate Arman sitting on the floor behind the buffet table with a large serving bowl of chocolate pudding. He's given up eating it and is now smearing it on the wall with his hands. 

"Dammit, Mani, Dad is going to kill me!" I growl as I try to find spot where I could grab him so I don't get chocolate pudding on my clothes. 

"Hunter." 

"Shit," I mutter under my breath at the sound of Dad Walter's voice behind me. "Dad, I only took my eyes off him for a second!" 

"Hunter, Angel is going to take Mani home and watch him. Why don't you go and enjoy the party?" he says calmly. I can see he's trying not to laugh as he looks at Arman covered head to toe with chocolate pudding. Angelique is laughing as she picks him up, not caring that he's getting chocolate pudding all over her. 

"Thanks, Angel," I say, relieved. 

"No problem, Hunter. I just hope Mani doesn't get sick from all of the pudding he ate." 

"Angel, I don't think he ate very much of it." 

"Maybe you're right, I better get him cleaned up. I want to get back to Dad Fox." 

"Angel, thanks for looking after your brother," Dad Walter says. 

"Sure, Dad." She smiles and heads for the door with the brat. 

"Dad, how's Dad Fox?" I ask. 

"He's in labor. Your Dad Alex is sitting with him." 

"Is he going to be all right?" I'm worried because he's three weeks early. 

"He'll be fine," Dad Walter says as he fixes my tie. 

"Hey, Hunter, do you want to dance?" Duncan says as he walks up to us. 

"No." 

"C'mon, you danced with John Burr." 

Oh shit, Duncan would have to mention that in front of Dad Walter. I had been careful that my Dads didn't see me dancing with Burr. 

Dad Walter's face turned red with anger. "Hunter, John Burr is almost my age." 

"We only danced--" 

"You can dance with whomever you want after you turn twenty-one, but until then I expect you to only dance with people your own age!" 

"What happened to eighteen?" I say. 

"That only applies to non-immortals. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir." I knew better than to argue with him at this point, so I shoot Duncan a dirty look. 

He smiles innocently. 

Dad Walter walks over to talk to River and Tsar Nikolai. 

"C'mon, Hunter, dance with me," Duncan says. 

"You did that on purpose. Why don't you grow up, Duncan?" I snap. 

He smiles sweetly. "Of course I did that on purpose. I love you, Hunter, and I don't want to see you hurt by the likes of Burr." 

"Who I hang with is my decision." 

Duncan chuckles. "Not if your Dads have anything to say about it." He steps closer and whispers in my ear. "Someday you'll return my love...until then I'll be patient." 

"You're wasting your time. If I ever love anyone, he will be someone wealthy and powerful. Not some boy." 

He flinches as my words score a direct hit. 

"He better be powerful because he'll have to go through me to have you!" he says smugly. 

I want to slap that smug look off his cute face, but we're interrupted by Nicky. 

"If you two love birds are done flirting, Hope and Faith want to have some group photos taken," Nicky says. 

"Fuck off, Nicky!" I say. 

"What did I say?" 

"I was not flirting with Duncan! And we're not love birds!" 

"Hunter, everyone sees _the way_ you look at him." 

**"I DO NOT!"**

I said that a bit too loudly as several heads turn to look at us. "Stop being a jerk, Nicky." I know he's intentionally teasing me because he and Duncan are close friends. Well I don't have to take it. "I'm going upstairs to check on Dad Fox. You know he's in labor," I say as I head for the exit. 

"He is?" Nicky says, hurrying after me. 

"He is." 

"Cool. I'll go with you." 

"I thought Hope and Faith wanted to take some family photos?" 

"I hate having my photo taken. I'd rather see how Dad Fox is doing." 

I didn't realize that Duncan was following us until he rushes into the elevator as I press the up button. 

"Wait up, I'm going with you." 

"Great. I just can't lose you." 

Duncan smiles at me. He is so cute when...STOP THINKING! I order myself. Then I quickly look at the changing floor numbers as the elevator rises. "Can't this thing move any faster?" 

The doors finally open on our floor and I hurry off. I know Dad Fox will be either in his bedroom or the birthing room my dads had built when Dad Alex was pregnant with Nadia and Kira. We find him in his bedroom with Dad Alex rubbing his feet while Doctor Pendrell takes his blood pressure. Angelique is in the room playing on the floor with Arman. His hair is still wet from the bath she must have given him. She has changed clothes, too. 

"Boys, why aren't you at your sisters' wedding reception?" Dad Alex asks. 

"We wanted to check on Dad Fox." 

Dad Fox looks in our direction. "I'm fine, you should be downstairs celebrating your sisters' marriages. They are leaving tonight and it might be weeks or months before we see them again." 

"There are over five hundred people at the wedding reception, we're not going to be missed," I say, walking over and kissing him on the cheek. "Dad, one day I'm going to have a baby and I want to know what it will be like. Do you mind if I watch you give birth?" 

Dad Fox looks into my eyes and nods. "Okay, Hunter, you're old enough to be present. Just ignore any girly screams your Dad Walter makes," he quips. 

"Hunter, just think someday, when we're married, you'll be pregnant with our child," Duncan says. 

"Shove it, Dorkweed." 

"Hunter, be nice," Dad Fox warns, "And, Duncan, it's Hunter's decision whom he marries." 

Dad Alex shakes his head, looking at Doctor Pendrell and Dad Fox. "Guys, remember when we were their age? The furthest thing from our minds was marriage and children." 

"I spent all of my junior year in high school just trying to lose my virginity," Pendrell says. 

"God, Kyle, don't give them any ideas." 

"Dad, most kids my age have already had sex," I say. 

"You said the operative word _kids_. I don't want you having sex until you're an adult." Dad Fox reaches his hands out to Dad Alex. "Alex, can you help me up...I need to pee and I'd like to take a shower." 

"Nicky and Duncan go back downstairs to the party," Dad Alex orders as he helps Dad Fox to his feet. 

"Okay, Dad," Nicky says. "C'mon, Duncan, maybe we can pick up some decorating ideas for yours and Hunter's wedding." 

"Just fuck off, Nicky!" I look around for something to throw at him. 

"Nicky, stop teasing your brother, and Hunter watch your language," Dad Alex warns. He has his arm around Dad Fox's back and is helping him up the steps. 

"Sorry, Dad," Nicky says as he and Duncan head out the door. 

"Hunter, ignore them. Your brother is only teasing you because he's getting a rise out of you," Dad Fox says from the top of the stairs. 

I follow them up to the bathroom and sigh, "I know. It just bugs me that people think I should marry Duncan." 

Dad Alex is helping Dad Fox off with his robe. 

"Sit or stand?" he asks, hanging up the robe on a hook. 

"Stand." 

I lean up against the sink as I watch Dad Alex holding Dad Fox's penis and aiming it at the toilet bowl. I hope I never get so big that I can't reach my penis. 

After he finishes peeing, Dad Alex lets him go and turns on the shower. 

"Oh shit!" Dad Fox gasps and doubles over. Pink goo spurts out of his navel between his fingers. 

"Kyle! Get up here!" 

Dad Alex holds Dad Fox securely and lowers him to the floor as I grab a towel and place it under Dad Fox's head. 

Doctor Pendrell rushes up the steps and kneels at his side, placing his hands on Dad Fox's belly. "It looks like one of your babies is impatient to be born." 

Dad Fox is holding Dad Alex's hand in an iron grip. "I can't be having her now my contractions are too far apart." 

"Fox, remember when you had Gawain? You swore you weren't even having contractions," Dad Alex says. 

"Don't remind me," he gasps. His body twists and he grunts with pain as his navel expands. I see the top of the baby's head. 

"Okay, Fox, push with the next contraction." 

Dad Fox is panting, his face turns red as he bears down and my sister is born in a rush of thick pink fluid into Doctor Pendrell's waiting hands. 

I feel like I'm going to be sick as I watch Doctor Pendrell clean out her mouth with his finger. He turns her over then pats her butt. She starts crying. 

"Hunter, go down and watch Arman and send Angelique up here," Dad Alex says, "I need her to take care of your new sister while Doctor Pendrell and I move your Dad Fox to the birthing room." He's cradling Dad Fox's shaking body in his arms. 

"Aren't you going to tell Dad Walter?" 

"I already contacted him telepathically, he's on his way up." 

Dad Fox gasps and a slimy burgundy blob pops out of his navel. 

"Gross." I make a face then hurry down the steps. I've seen enough to know I don't ever want to get pregnant. 

"Angel, Dad Alex needs your help with our new sister." 

"I see baby," Arman says, heading toward the stairs. 

I grab him and lift him off his feet, balancing him on my hip. "Not yet, brat, let Angel wash the slime and muck off her first." 

"I knew he'd have them early." Angelique hurries up to the bathroom. 

A couple of minutes later, Dad Walter rushes into the room and up the steps to the bathroom. He doesn't even glance in our direction. He comes down carrying Dad Fox in his arms wrapped in his bathrobe. Dad Alex and Doctor Pendrell follow. 

Angelique comes down a few minutes later with the baby wrapped in a white towel. "Do you want to see your new sister, Mani?" 

She kneels on the floor and shows him the baby. The baby looks a lot better than when she was born. 

"Cute baby," Mani says as he touches her hand. 

I look down at them. My revulsion from a few minutes ago is gone. I realize how truly strong Dad Fox and Dad Alex are, far stronger than sorcerers or any other male. 

* * *

Sunday, June 17, 2018 

Angelique's POV 

My brothers' expressions are ones of awe as I hold the baby for them to see. She smells so good. I suddenly feel a longing that I've never experienced before. I want to have a baby of my own. I want to experience being pregnant. Unfortunately it is something I'll never experience. 

"I'm going to take her to the birthing room and see if Dad Fox or Dad Alex will feed her," I say, standing. 

"Angel, I'd like to watch Dad Fox give birth to our other sisters. Can you ask him if I could bring Mani in the birthing room?" 

"Okay, Hunter, why don't you and Mani come along and wait outside while I check with them." I can see the fascination in his eyes as he looks at our sister. A big difference from the sick look he had a few minutes earlier. 

We walk down the hallway to a large room that has a dozen comfortable chairs and a large screen plasma television with a shelf full of DVDs next to it. In another corner of the room is a round card table for playing games. We've all spent hours in this room waiting for either Dad Fox or Dad Alex to give birth in the adjacent room. Holding the infant securely in one arm, I turn the knob and enter the birthing room. 

Dad Fox laying on his side in bed while Dad Walter rubs his back. He has a sheet over the lower part of his body and his belly is exposed. 

"Dad, I've bathed the baby do you want to feed her?" 

"I'll feed her, Angel." Dad Alex walks over to me and takes the baby tenderly in his arms. 

I notice both Dad Alex's and Dad Walter's tuxedo jackets and ties are thrown carelessly over the arm of one of the chairs. 

"Hey, Walter, she looks like you," Dad Alex says as he studies the infant's face. He starts unbuttoning his dress shirt. "Are you sure you want to name her after Fox's mom?" 

"Yes. We agreed the first baby born would be named after her." 

I walk over to the bed and touch Dad Fox's hand. "Can I stay and watch my sisters being born?" 

He smiles weakly. "Sure, bat girl." 

"Hunter wants to know if he can watch, too?" My attention is drawn between Dad Fox and Dad Alex. I watch as Dad Alex sits on a chair in the corner of the room. He pinches his nipple until it starts to leak then nuzzles it against the baby's lips. 

"Is Mani with him?" Dad Fox asks. 

"Yes." 

"What do you think, Walter?" 

"I think Mani's too young to see you give birth. I've contacted Ethan, he should be upstairs shortly to take care of him." 

"Okay." Dad Fox rubs his belly. "Walter, can you rub my lower back?" 

Dad Walter massages down Dad Fox's back. 

"Yeah, right there...," he sighs. 

I glance over at Dad Alex. He's still trying to coax the baby to nurse. As I watch the baby finally latches on to his nipple and starts suckling. Dad Alex beams as he talks softly to the baby, there's a look of absolute love in his eyes. 

The door opens and Hunter pokes his head into the room "Can I come in?" 

"Is Ethan with Mani?" Dad Walter asks. 

"Yes. They're watching a movie in the waiting room." Hunter slips into the room and closes the door. 

Before it shuts, I notice Gawain and the twins are in the waiting room and hear other voices. 

"Hunter, who else is out there?" I ask. 

"It would be easier to name who isn't there." 

"Oh great," Dad Fox moans, "Can you ask them to go back to the reception?" 

Hunter walks over to the bed and kisses Dad Fox on the cheek. "Dad, the wedding reception has moved up here. Faith and Hope, and their husbands, are both out in the waiting room." 

Dad Walter smiles. "Don't worry about it, Fox. This is one wedding our family will be talking about for years to come." 

Dad Fox gasps suddenly as his body twists in pain. 

Dad Walter glances at his watch while he holds Dad Fox's hand. "Less than three minutes, babe." 

I stand out of the way as Doctor Pendrell walks over to the bed. He touches Dad's belly and looks at the monitors that are recording Dad's vitals before he inserts an instrument into his navel. "Your next baby should be born within the hour." 

Dad Fox nods tiredly. The Doctor picks up a wet washcloth and washes the sweat off his forehead. 

Hunter wanders over to the chair Dad Alex is sitting on as he nurses the baby. He watches the baby suckle. The older Hunter gets, the more he resembles Dad Alex. I wonder what Hunter is thinking as he watches. 

Dad Fox groans as he has another contraction. "Oh God, that one hurt!" 

"Breathe, Fox," Dad Walter says as he tenderly caresses Dad Fox's round belly. 

Dad Alex finishes nursing the baby and lays her across his lap on her belly then gently rubs her back until she burps. 

"Angel, in the top drawer are some infant clothes and in the cabinet are disposable diapers and baby blankets. Can you get those for me?" Dad Alex asks. 

"Sure, Dad." I walk over and open the cabinet, finding the bag of diapers I take one out. Then I grab a soft blanket off the shelf next to the diapers before opening the top drawer and removing a freshly laundered white infant sleeper. I cross the room and hand Dad Alex the diaper first. 

He expertly diapers the baby. My attention is drawn back to the bed as Dad Fox cries out in pain. I watch in amazement as the second baby is born. Doctor Pendrell and Dad Walter are at his side. 

"Hey, Angel, watch the wings," Hunter whispers. 

I blush, realizing that I had been fluttering them excitedly. 

Doctor Pendrell has the newborn in his arms and is cleaning out her nose and mouth with a bulb syringe. She starts crying loudly. 

The Doctor looks in my direction. "Angel, would you like to do the honors?" 

I nod, too overwhelmed to speak. I hand Dad Alex the blanket and infant sleeper before walking over to Doctor Pendrell and taking my new sister into my arms. I carry her over to the bathing table. 

Hunter follows me to the table and watches as I lay her on a clean towel and bathe her with warm water. She looks a lot like Dad Alex or more precisely like Dad Walter's and Dad Alex's mother Aleksandra. 

Dad Walter joins us at the table and smiles down at his new daughter. "She beautiful, isn't she?" 

"Very," I say. 

He picks up a washcloth and wets it in the sink then carries it back to the bed and washes Dad Fox's belly. Dad Fox looks totally exhausted. 

"Just one more to go, sweetheart," Dad Walter says as he bends and kisses him sweetly on the lips. 

"Walter, I'm going to take Teena into the waiting room to meet her brothers and sisters," Dad Alex says. He's cuddling the baby against his chest. 

"I haven't had time to see her yet. Let me hold her first." Dad Walter holds out his hands for the baby. 

"She does look a little like me," Dad Walter says as he takes the baby into his arms. He kisses her on the forehead before handing her back to Dad Alex. 

Dad Alex pauses and looks tenderly at the baby I'm diapering and dressing. "I'll be back to feed Rose in a few minutes, Angel." He opens the door and steps out into the waiting area. 

"Alex seems to be doing okay," Dad Walter says as he helps Dad Fox shift into a more comfortable position. 

* * *

Sunday, June 17, 2018 

Faith's POV 

I stand as Dad Alex steps out of the delivery room, holding an infant in his arms. I had been watching an old Disney movie with my husband, sisters, and brothers. 

"Kids, I'd like you to meet your new sister Teena," he says. 

The triplets rush over to him. "Let us see her," Regan says. 

I realize looking at the three of them gathered around Dad Alex that we're going to have to come up with another name for new triplets. 

"She's so pretty," Alina says. 

"Can I hold her, Dad?" Hope asks. We're still wearing our long wedding gowns. 

Dad Alex places the baby in Hope's arms. 

"Look, David, isn't she beautiful? Hopefully we'll have our own baby soon," Hope says as David stands at her side looking down at the infant. 

"I want us to have a dozen," David says. 

Marcus' arm wraps around my waist. "What about you, Faith? How many children do you want to have?" 

"Marcus, let's get past our wedding night first." 

"You do want children, don't you?" Marcus asks. 

"Yes. I want to have a child but I don't want to be held to a number." I'm not sure if I'll be as good a parent as my fathers were with us. 

"Faith, do you want to hold her?" Hope asks. 

I look at the baby and shake my head. "No. I'm still nervous from the wedding...I'd probably drop her." 

Dad Alex smiles and hugs me. "Cutie, if you ever need anything call your dads and me." 

I smile against his shoulder at the pet name. It's been years since he called me that. "Thanks, Dad, but I should be fine." 

"How's Dad Fox doing?" Aleksandra asks. She had been playing monopoly with Summer, Gawain, Nicky, and Duncan in the corner. They are all gathered around Hope and the baby now. 

"Fine. He had the second baby a few minutes ago. Hopefully the third one won't take too long." Dad Alex brushes the bangs off Alek's forehead then looks at Hope and me. "He's more concerned that he's ruined your wedding reception." 

"He shouldn't be concerned. I'm happy to get away from all the attention," I say. 

"Yes, Dad, tell him that he didn't ruin anything. This is the best wedding present Faith and I have gotten, we get to see our new sisters before we leave," Hope says. 

"I'll tell him, girls." Dad Alex's eyes focus on Marcus and David. "Before you leave on your honeymoon, I'd like a word with you both about some of your guests' behavior toward Angelique. Fox told me all about how upset Angelique was." 

"Ah, yes, sir," Marcus and David say as they look at each other with nervous confusion. 

Now I'm feeling guilty, I noticed how Ted was treating Angel but didn't say anything. Then I was too busy to notice if anyone else treated her poorly. It must have been one of the reasons she was in such a hurry to leave the reception. 

"Dad, I'm sorry. I should have watched out for her better," I say. 

"Faith, this wasn't your fault." Dad caresses the side of my face. "Your husband on the other hand should be grateful that Fox is in labor." 

"He's mad at me?" Marcus asks his eyes widening. 

Dad Alex sighs, "He's mad at your best man. We'll discuss this later, I need to get back--" 

"Dad, how is he?" River says as he hurries into the waiting room. Tsar Nikolai follows a few steps behind him. 

"He's already given birth to two of your sisters." Dad Alex watches with amusement as River's turquoise eyes light up as he sees the baby. 

He takes the baby from Hope and cuddles her in his arms. "Hey, she looks like Dad Walter." 

"Hopefully she'll grow out of it," Slava says, standing at River's side. He looks smugly from the baby to Dad Alex. 

Dad Alex glares at him. "River, would you like to come into the birthing room? Your husband can watch cartoons with the other kids." 

"Alexei, you wound me," Slava says then kisses River on the cheek. "My love, I have business to attend to, so give my love to your Dad Fox." 

"Sure, Nikolai. Do you want me to meet you back at our apartment?" 

"No. I'll come back for you later. You know I don't like you going anywhere alone." 

"Yes, I know," River says as he looks down at the baby. 

I can sense River's sadness. He's not happy with his life. Tsar Nikolai doesn't seem to notice as he turns and leaves. Dad Alex's arm goes around River's back and he guides him into the birthing room and closes the door. 

"Well, it looks like we go back to waiting," Kaylie says. 

"Faith, do you know why Dad Alex is mad?" Hope asks. 

Marcus and David are standing at our sides while Nicky, Duncan, and Sergei gather around us. 

"Ted snubbed Angel." 

"Snubbed?" Marcus looks at me for a further explanation. 

"He avoided talking to her and any physical contact with her," I sigh. "Guys, I think some of your guests might have treated her the same way, but I was too busy to notice." 

"Great, no wonder your Dads are pissed," David says. 

"I'm going kick Ted's butt," Nicky says as he heads toward the door. 

"Wait up I'll give you a hand!" Duncan hurries after Nicky. 

"Sergei, you better go and stop them," I say. 

Before Sergei could run after them, Uncle Rory strolls into the room, he has Duncan by the ear. Uncle Kazuo and Uncle Shinji follow with Nicky in tow. The three of them had taken the time to change out of their tuxedos into casual clothes. 

"Dad, let go, please?" Duncan whines. 

"Duncan my boy, we do not handle things in this family by violence, is that clear?" 

"Since when? Ouch! Let go of my ear, please!" 

A giggle escaped my lips. 

Uncle Rory grins and lets go of Duncan's ear. "Now behave yourself," he says. 

"Yes, sir." 

"How's your Dad Fox doing?" Uncle Kazuo asks. 

"Two down, one to go," Sergei says. 

"Dad Alex already brought Teena out for us to see," Summer says. 

"I'm going to see how he's doing," Uncle Shinji says then opens the door to the birthing room and steps inside. 

The rest of us go back to waiting. 

* * *

Sunday, June 17, 2018 

Hunter's POV 

River is talking to Dad Alex while Dad nurses the second baby. I'm standing beside the bassinet looking down at baby Teena. She's soundly asleep. I caress her cheek with the back of my finger. Her skin is so soft. I never gave much thought to my Dads' pregnancies before. I was only twelve when Dad Fox was pregnant with Arman and nine years old when Dad Alex was pregnant with Regan, Morgan, and Alina. 

Watching the pain Dad Fox went through while giving birth has given me a whole new realization of just how powerful and important us immortals are to the world. I place my hand over my navel. Since I turned ten my fathers have always made sure that I've kept it covered. Even swimming I had to wear ugly swim trunks while my brothers and friends, with the exception of Gawain, were allowed to wear speedos. Sergei and Nicky don't have a bellybutton neither does any of my sisters, except Hope and Faith. Other boys that don't have an immortal father have bellybuttons. 

I always felt resentment toward my brothers. They are allowed more freedom than I am. Even now Dad Walter expects me to wait until I'm twenty-one before I can date whomever I want. It's one of the reasons I am constantly rebelling against them. Looking down at my newborn sister, I can understand their fears. Unlike River and the other immortals, Gawain and I were born with female reproductive organs already in place. We might already be able to become pregnant. So I understand a little better my Dads' protectiveness over Gawain and me. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" Uncle Shinji asks. 

I look at him. "I asked Dad Fox why he doesn't take any drugs to reduce the pain, he told me he wanted to be fully conscious for each of his babies' births. I don't know why he'd want to go through that much pain." 

Shinji smiled. "I had drugs with my second child but it was a disappointing experience. I missed feeling my baby being born. I would have welcomed the pain of another breech birth, like I had with Duncan, to experience her leaving my body. I haven't used drugs since and don't regret it." 

Dad Alex is at our side placing Rose in the bassinet next to Teena. "Hunter, there's something terribly heady about being pregnant and giving birth," he says. "It's hard to describe, but the pain enhances the experience." 

"How come you and Dad Fox always complain about becoming pregnant?" I ask. My attention is drawn to the bed as Dad Fox moans while Dad Walter helps him onto all fours. He makes sure the sheet is covering Dad Fox's private parts. 

"Hunter, you're the first generation that was born as an immortal. Your father and I were born human...this wasn't something we wanted. We'd prefer to have a choice, if or when we become pregnant, but our bodies don't allow us that choice. So of course we'll complain and bitch about it," Dad Alex says. 

"If you had the choice would you willingly become pregnant?" I ask, watching Dad Alex's face turn thoughtful. 

"Yes. Maybe not the first time, but definitely the second time. And if I don't have the urge beforehand, I plan on becoming pregnant after your new sisters are sleeping through the night." 

I smile at him. It was nice knowing he wasn't resentful about having us. I already know how Dad Fox feels about giving birth to me and my siblings. Until now, Dad Alex was always quiet on the issue. 

All of our attention is drawn to the bed as Dad Fox gasps and we watch as his navel expands. He still on all fours, so Doctor Pendrell has his hands below his belly ready to catch the baby. It's been over two hours since he gave birth to Rose. 

Dad Walter is mopping the sweat from his forehead while whispering encouragements to him. "Fox, only one more push and it will be all over and you can sleep." 

We all gathered around the bed and witness the final baby being born. Doctor Pendrell gathers her in his arms and again uses the bulb syringe to clear her breathing passages. He then hands the crying infant to Angelique who takes her over to the bathing table. 

Dad Walter helps Dad Fox lay down on his side. He still needs to deliver the afterbirth. 

I feel exhilarated by this whole experience. I know I'll never forget it, and I vow to be more careful about the guys I hang out with. 

Dad Alex has gone over to the bed. He holds Dad Fox's hand as his body contracts and the afterbirth is expelled. Doctor Pendrell collects it and places the blob in a metal insulated container. Then Dad Walter uses his powers to change the sheets on the bed. 

Dad Fox is having a hard time keeping his eyes opened. "I want to see them," he says tiredly. 

"Sure, Fox, hold on," Dad Alex says. He and Dad Walter collect Teena and Rose and carry them over to the bed. Angelique is diapering the other baby. 

"This is Teena and Walter is holding Rose," Dad Alex says as he places the baby on the mattress next to Dad Fox. 

Dad Fox smiles softly as he touches his baby. "Where's Skye?" 

"I have her, Dad," Angelique says as she carries the final baby over to the bed. 

"Do you feel up for visitors?" Dad Walter asks. 

"Hmm, yeah suppose...." Dad Fox's eyes close as he falls asleep. 

Dad Walter places Rose back in the bassinet. Then he opens the door and steps out into the waiting room. I hear him telling my brothers and sisters about the babies and how their Dad is doing. 

He then allows them to come into the room two at a time to see the babies. At this point I step outside. I feel like taking a shower and getting something to eat. 

"Hey, Hunter, wait up," Duncan says. 

"What do you want?" 

"How's your Dad?" 

"He's sleeping." I add smugly, "I always thought sorcerers were strong, but they don't hold a candle to immortals." 

Instead of the response I was hoping for, I'm startled when Duncan laughs. 

"You didn't know that? Dad Shinji is a lot tougher than my other two Dads." Duncan smiles sweetly. "If it weren't for my sorcerer powers you'd easily be able to kick my butt. My powers don't make me stronger than you. I'm weak whenever I'm near you. You have my heart, my love, my undying admiration." 

"Oh brother," I sigh. 

"You know, Hunter, it would be easier if you just admit that you love me." 

"Duncan, I like you, but I don't love you." We stop outside my bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower, so if you don't mind." 

"I don't mind. I'll be happy to wash your back." 

"Go home," I say as I step into my bedroom and lock my door. 

* * *

Sunday, June 17, 2018 

Angelique's POV 

After everyone had a chance to see the babies, my Dads decide to move them and Dad Fox back to their bedroom. 

I helped by carrying Rose as Dad Walter carried Dad Fox who stirred as he was being lifted and wrapped his arms around Dad Walter's neck. 

Dad Walter smiles happily. "You must be exhausted, Fox. You usually would be fighting me to put you down." 

"I won't fight you if you want to give me a hot bath," he says tiredly, resting his head on Dad Walter's broad shoulder. 

"Mind if I join you?" Dad Alex asks as we step into their bedroom. He's carrying Teena and Skye. 

"Why would I mind?" Dad Fox says as Dad Walter lowers him on to the mattress. He groans and wraps the robe more securely around him. 

"Are you still hurting?" 

"Yeah, I'm all stiff and sore. Give me a few hours." 

Teena starts to cry and Dad Alex wrinkles his nose. "I think she just had her first bowel movement. Walter, do you want to do the honors?" 

"Sure, she's going to want to nurse again. Do you want to feed her while I give Fox a bath?" Dad Walter takes the baby into his arms, smiling down at her. 

Dad Alex sighs, "I wanted to take a bath with you and Fox." 

"Okay, nurse her while I fill the tub. Angel will watch them during our bath." 

"I'll nurse her," Dad Fox says. He's lying curled up on his side in bed. 

"You should rest, Fox." Dad Alex places Skye in the cradle near the bed. 

"Alex, you've already nursed all three babies. You could use a little rest, too." 

Dad Alex laughs then sits on the bed. He caresses the side of Dad Fox's face before leaning down and kissing him. "Neither one of us is going to get any rest with three infants that will need feeding and changing every two to three hours. 

"I love you, Alex, I'm happy you and Walter are here to help me with them." 

"We're a team, Fox. We might have our problems at times, but our love for each other will hold us together." 

Dad Fox look turns doubtful he lowers his eyes, looking down at the mattress, which causes Dad Alex to sigh. "Dammit, Fox, I love you as much if not more than Walter. What happened back in January will never happen again! I couldn't survive losing you again." 

Dad Fox reaches out, taking Dad Alex's hand in his and looks up into his eyes and smiles softly. 

After the many months my Dads were separated, it is a thrill to see the love in their eyes whenever they look at each other. I walk over to where the three bassinets are set up and lay Rose inside the middle one. 

* * *

Sunday, June 17, 2018 

Faith's POV 

The helicopter is waiting for my husband and me on the pad. Hope and David left an hour ago. I hug my dads, brothers, and sisters. Tears are streaming down my cheeks...I'm going to miss them terribly. 

My Dad Walter hugs me against his broad chest. "Faith, call us if you need anything. Your Dads and I will be out to visit you at Foxfire Glenn estate in a few weeks." 

"I will, Dad. Give my love to Dad Fox, tell him I'll miss him." 

Dad Alex kisses me then shakes Marcus' hand. "Take care of my baby girl, Marcus." 

Marcus stands taller. "Don't worry, Dad, I'll look after her." 

We wave as we walk toward the helicopter and to our new life. 

* * *

End of chapter 8: Leaving Home. 

Coming soon chapter 9:   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
